


An Interrogation... Of Sorts

by goldcrumb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, a little blood, nothing too dark though, some punching lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcrumb/pseuds/goldcrumb
Summary: Kuvira discovers that Zhu Li double crossed her after intercepting a message intended for Varrick. She intends to get to the bottom of things through whatever means necessary. Her goal: to discern whether Varrick can be forced to complete his work if Zhu Li's life is on the line.
Relationships: Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	An Interrogation... Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Got obsessed with LoK over quarantine. Specifically these two. Hope y'all enjoy.

“I will speak with them alone. You are dismissed.”

Kuvira stood firm, clasping her wrist behind her back as the two guards exited the dark train car. The door slid closed with a soft click and the dictator immediately moved to restrain her prisoners. Metal plates flew from her hands, forming cuffs that slammed Varrick and Zhu Li to opposite walls of the narrow train, both arms now restrained above their heads.

“Ow…” groaned Varrick. “No need for excessive force, you’ve already got us captured, haven’t you?”

“Be quiet.” Kuvira snapped, before turning her attention to Zhu Li. “I am so disappointed in you. Limitless potential wasted. You could have been a great asset to the Earth Empire if you weren’t so blinded by this foolish loyalty.”

After Varrick’s arrest, Zhu Li had renounced him and sworn allegiance to the Great Uniter. Kuvira had to admit, the performance was convincing. However, within a few days, guards had intercepted a message intended for Varrick, in which Zhu Li promised to help them escape together and warn Republic City of the Empire’s plans. The two were quickly dragged to Kuvira for questioning.

Zhu Li stared back defiantly. “I would _never_ betray Varrick, especially not to help someone as dangerous and power hungry as you.”

“Ha!” Varrick exclaimed, before receiving a glare from his captor.

“When I discovered your betrayal, I initially intended to ship you off to one of my reeducation centers.” Kuvira began calmly. “However, your choice was so irrational that I honestly believe you may be beyond help at this point. But that does not mean you cannot still be useful to the Earth Empire. I could have a role for you, depending on the result of this interrogation.”

Zhu Li scoffed. “You think I would ever cooperate after what you’ve done?”

“You won’t have a choice.” Kuvira turned on her heel and strode towards Varrick.

“Varrick, you are in a very unique situation. Despite your transgression against the Empire, we still need you to continue your research with spirit vine energy.”

“I told you, not a chance! That power is way too volatile and destructive. Especially in the hands of a crazy conqueror! You and your idiot fiancé can forget about it!”

A small smirk crossed Kuvira’s face.

“It is unfortunate that Bataar does not have the experience to complete the project on his own. However, after observing your process, I’m sure he’ll be able to advance our endeavors.”

Varrick laughed. “Yeah, right! That poor fellow couldn’t control a bonsai plant, much less a spirit vine. Even with my genius behind him.” The inventor’s taunts had little effect on Kuvira, who promptly began her line of questioning.

“What is your relationship with Zhu Li?”

Varrick blinked. “What do you mean? She’s my assistant of course, best one I’ve ever had. Smart enough to trick the likes of you!”

“Is that all?”

“I don’t know what you think you’re getting at but- “

Kuvira punched Varrick in the face. Hard. Zhu Li shrieked as her boss let out a pained moan. A drop of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

“Stop!” the young woman cried from across the car. Without turning around, Kuvira raised her arm again. This time a metal plate slid over her knuckles, creating an iron-clad fist ready to strike. Varrick’s eyes widened as he retracted in fear.

“No, please! Stop it!” Zhu Li’s voice cracked as she pleaded. Kuvira slowly lowered her hand, causing Varrick to sigh with relief.

“Why? You said it yourself, this man never properly appreciated all your hard work and dedication. I thought you might actually enjoy seeing him face some retribution.”

Zhu Li scowled.

“Oh that’s right...” Kuvira continued. “Despite all his mistreatment… you are hopelessly devoted to him. In fact, I’d go so far as to say you have feelings for him.”

“You don’t know _anything_ about me.” Zhu Li snapped. Varrick had never seen his assistant look so angry, even back when she was pretending to cast him aside. His face throbbed where Kuvira struck him. He now realized how dangerous of a situation the two of them were in. Kuvira had already proven to be capable of much more cruelty than he initially perceived. Who knew where her limit was? The purpose of this interrogation seemed to be to discover personal details about the two of them, probably for manipulation purposes. He had to thwart this line of questioning.

“Just because she doesn’t want to see me slugged in the face doesn’t mean she’s in love with me! Anyone with basic decency would be upset seeing you mess up my handsome looks with your freaky metal hand.”

Kuvira turned back to him. Her expression changed from annoyed to thoughtful. She replied in a low voice.

“You might actually have a point.” Once again, she raised her hand and Varrick winced, bracing himself for the pain of another strike. Only this time she placed it softly on his cheek, dragging her thumb gently over his bottom lip.

“Wait, what are you— “

In an instant, her mouth was on his, kissing him with a tenderness that one would not expect of the dictator. Varrick’s eyes were wide with shock, as this may have actually been the last thing he was expecting. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Kuvira slowly pulled her lips away with a soft pop. She then moved her hands down to rest on his shoulders.

“W-What— _What kind of interrogation is this?_ ” Varrick stammered. He had been questioned by authorities on many occasions, and none of them had ever decided to plant one on him out the blue like that. However, at that moment Kuvira’s attention was elsewhere. Her neck was turned sharply, and her gaze fixed intently on Zhu Li.

If the assistant looked angry before, this was a whole new level of rage. Her face was red and her eyes were fixed into a fiery glare. She was seething with hatred for Kuvira.

“Well now… that’s not a very nice face. You look like you’d like to bite my head off right now.” Kuvira cracked a twisted smiled, Varrick’s blood now smeared on the side of her mouth. It was clear she was taking some sort of twisted pleasure out of this.

“Careful. Her incisors are razor sharp.” Varrick mumbled.

“You’re disgusting.” Zhu Li snapped at her captor. Kuvira shot a metal plate across the car, slamming it over Zhu Li’s mouth. The forceful impact caused her head to bang against the wall behind her.

“I’ve heard enough from you. Your feelings are quite plain. Wouldn’t you agree, Varrick? This poor woman has the grave misfortune of loving you.” Kuvira returned to her stance in between the two, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

“I—I don’t know… I--” For once in his life, Varrick was at a loss for words. A million thoughts raced through his mind. Could it be true? How could he have overlooked this? He suddenly recalled hundreds of cups of tea made to perfection. Quiet compliance with all of his crazy whims and ideas. She had always been there to support him, and the few days they were separated had truly been miserable. He had grown so comfortable and complacent in their dynamic, but did Zhu Li secretly desire more? Did he?

“Tell me this, Varrick.” Kuvira strode towards him again. Something about her movements and gaze made him feel like prey being cornered by a dangerous beast. “How is it that a man as wealthy and celebrated as yourself hasn’t married?” She dragged one finger along his jawline, tilting his chin up slightly.

“I’m done talking to you, lady. You’re insane.” He growled. Kuvira took a step back and examined him up and down.

“You aren’t unattractive…” she said pensively. “Perhaps you are lacking in other areas.”

“…Excuse me?! I’m not sure what you’re implying but I’ll have you know that I’m—I’m more than sufficient in all categories related to romance!”

“Really.” Kuvira deadpanned. “If that’s the case… then why?”

Varrick could feel himself turning red. He knew he shouldn’t even be engaging in this conversation, but his pride was taking over.

“Let’s just say not many women can keep up with someone like me.” He grumbled.

“Zhu Li seems to do just fine.”

An awkward silence filled the car. Varrick opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. He glanced over at his assistant. Though her mouth was still covered, her eyes were filled with an emotion he couldn’t quite pinpoint. There was a mix of fear, sadness, and something else. He was suddenly filled with shame, and averted his gaze. He felt like a fool for getting the two of them into this situation in the first place. Zhu Li didn’t deserve this. He hadn’t seen the truth behind who Kuvira was, and apparently had never truly understood Zhu Li either. She was the closest person in the entire world to him, and yet he had hardly ever considered her feelings. Kuvira seemed to be waiting for his response, but he just stared at the floor.

In one swift move Kuvira lurched towards him, aggressively gripping his neck. She leaned in once again, her mouth only centimeters from his ear. There was wickedness in her voice when she spoke.

“ _If you don’t complete the spirit vine project, I will hurt her._ ”

Though Zhu Li did not hear what her captor had said, she watched as Varrick’s face turned to pure fear, then anger. Kuvira’s grip around his throat was tight, but he still managed to let out a choked response.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on— “

“ **Try me.** ” Kuvira shot her hand back and sent a metal blade flying towards Zhu Li. It sliced a gash through her cheek and impaled the wall behind her. Despite the muzzle, Varrick could hear the sob that followed the impact. It panged his heart like nothing he’d ever experienced. Then he saw red, spilling across her soft face and into her hair.

Varrick heaved against his restraints, trying with all his might to free himself to no avail. Kuvira summoned a dozen more blades, letting them float in the air around Zhu Li.

“THAT’S ENOUGH! STOP! I’ll-- I’ll do it, okay? Just put those down, I’m begging you!”

Kuvira’s fingers flexed and the blades moved even closer to their target. Zhu Li cowered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking. She’d been careless in her plan to help Varrick and Republic City. Now she was being used against him. Everything felt so out of control, so helpless.

“You’ll do _what_?” Kuvira snapped.

“I’ll build the damn cannon alright?! And anything else you want me to do.” Varrick sounded so defeated. Neither of the women had ever seen him in such a state.

“…I don’t believe you.” Kuvira had been doubled crossed by these two before, and was obviously enraged over it. No one did that to her and got away with it, especially twice. She had to be sure this time around. The blades inched closer.

Varrick was panicking. He had to act or risk Zhu Li suffering even further at his expense. Using all the strength he had, the inventor lifted his legs and kicked Kuvira in the back, sending her stumbling onto the floor. The metal blades fell from the air, clanging onto the ground around Zhu Li. It only took Kuvira a second to get back on her feet. There was absolute fury on her face. It was frightening. Evil. She lunged towards Varrick.

“Why you, **_insolent_** \--“

She froze as the car door abruptly slid open.

“Great Uniter!” a young guard spoke, before hesitantly stepping back at the vicious scene he had interrupted.

“What?!” she barked, snapping her head in his direction.

“I- I’m sorry I didn’t— “

Kuvira stood up firmly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and immediately returning to the calm and collected leader her troops knew her as.

“Speak, soldier.”

The man gulped. “T-There’s trouble on the tracks ahead. A blockade. Probably caused by more bandits.”

She inhaled sharply through her nose and glared at the two prisoners, before storming out of the car.

“Do not leave this spot.” she ordered the guard once the door had closed. Zhu Li and Varrick heard him lock it from the outside. Once Kuvira was out of range, their restraints released as if no longer under her bending spell. Zhu Li gasped as she hit the floor, gripping her wounded cheek with trembling hands. Varrick dove towards her, sliding on his knees as he reached the ground. His hands were also shaking, outstretched towards her but unsure of what to do.

“Spirits, Zhu Li… I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. We never should have gotten involved with that absolute madwoman.” He hesitantly moved her hand to get a better look at the cut. “Are you… Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Varrick. I should have been more careful too, I just couldn’t stand keeping you in the dark after what I said about joining her. I didn’t mean a single word of it, I hated hurting you like that.” Once again, tears began to well in her eyes, despite her best efforts to stop them.

“Hey now, no need for all that. You’re a brave woman. And smart. We’re going to get out of this, I know it. With our two minds together, we’re going to stop her and this ridiculous plan she has for her Empire.” Zhu Li rarely heard him speak so sincerely. If it weren’t for the awful circumstances, it would have thrilled her.

“Varrick, I—I have to tell you something. It’s important.” she said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him close enough to whisper. The closeness made his mouth dry and his stomach flip. Was she about to confirm Kuvira’s theory about the two of them? She’d already been through so much today, he wanted to try and make this as easy on her as possible.

“It’s alright, I understand how you feel. And once we escape it’ll be— “

Zhu Li looked confused.

“What? No, I sent— “

He brushed a hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear tenderly.

“I have to admit I’m a little surprised, you did a good job of hiding it. But frankly, it makes sense. Being around someone as brilliant as myself tends to have that effect on- “

“ **Varrick.** ” She put her hand over his mouth, not even wanting to hear the end of whatever narcissistic sentence he had been forming. Yes, obviously they would have to talk about these new revelations about their relationship at some point. As far as she was concerned now was _not_ the time. Varrick blinked at her with wide eyes, not having expected to be cut off in such a way. Zhu Li continued in a hushed voice.

“I’m trying to tell you. Your message got intercepted, but I sent another one. To Bolin. They didn’t catch it. I explained everything.”

She lowered her hand and waited for a response. It took him a beat to process the information before a huge grin spread across his face.

“Zhu Li. You. Are. Fantastic!”

He leaned in and hugged her with all his might.

“Ow, ow, I know, thank you. But hush! We don’t want the guard to hear.” she replied with the hint of a smile in her voice. Varrick put her down and leaned back, running a hand through his hair in disbelief.

“This is great news. I know that kid will be here to bust us out. All we have to do is wait and then BAM! Nuktuk to the rescue!”

Zhu Li was glad to see him optimistic again. She hoped he was right and that Bolin would find a way to act fast without Kuvira finding out. She had… moderate confidence in him.

“Let’s just pray she doesn’t come back to finish her ‘interrogation’ before that happens.”

Varrick groaned and rubbed his bruised cheek, glancing nervously at the door.

“For the record, she hits much better than she kisses.” he grumbled. Zhu Li tried to hide her smirk at that comment. She examined where he had been struck and gently tried to wipe the dry blood away.

“Are you okay? That was... a lot.”

He smiled.

“Takes more than that to rattle _my_ brains. I was much more worried about you after she made that threat. That had me just about losing it.”

Zhu Li blushed slightly and looked down at her hands. The shaking hadn’t completely stopped yet. Following her gaze, Varrick gingerly took them in his own and held her steady.

“We’re gonna be just fine, Zhu Li. This is only a dark point in another one of our epic adventures. It’s exactly like a scene in one of my movers, right before the legendary triumph of the heroes!”

She laughed. He always knew how to look on the bright side. And she loved him for it.


End file.
